villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinner's loot?
Episode 1 Gilgamesh patruljere Bruxelles og stopper et røveri af en antikhandler. Risalda-Major Raksha hjælper til. Det viser sig at entiteten Army of Sinners står bag. Det vides ikke hvad AoS præcist var efter. Der blev fundet en 25 kg guld fallos og et stykke af Wrath of Ages. "Det er blevet besluttet at jeg, Gilgamesh beretter om denne hændelse. Som nyankommende til denne sære by, valgte jeg at skulle tage mig en løbetur, for at se båden basen og byen an. I min færd blev jeg mødt af et sært syn, en gruppe mænd stod ved en kæmpe metalkasse (Gilgamesh note: ah en bil!) hvor på de var i fæd med at fylde den op. Det virkede lidt mistænktsom da de alle bag masker (Gilgamesh note: shame to thee!) så jeg bad dem om at identificere sig selv, da man som hæderlige folk ikke gemmer sig bag masker. Deres første reaktion var at gå til angreb på mig, de affyrede flere skud men til uden videre held (Gilgamesh note: don't bring a gun to a sword fight). Tilsyndeladne var de kun armeret med legetøjs våben, mærkede kun et lille prik. Netop som en af dem var ved at stikke af, viste en vis Major Raksha sig, for at yde jeg Gilgamesh assistance med at fange dem. Metalkassen var blevet pakket med masser af guld og majoren fik en vis forkærlighed for en meget tung guld fallos. (Gilgamesh note: Women, they are always obsseed about the fallos, thank you for that Ishtar!) Vi blev mødt af den lokale by vagt, der var meget end glade for at yde en assitance. Jeg Gilgamesh fik øjne op for hvad der nok må være en af de bedste ting menneskeheden har opdaget, mobil telefonen! Jeg fik hurtigt sat mig ind, at en mobil telefon kan gå på internettet (Gilgamesh note: the internet? what wonderous joy have the humans learned sinds my pasing, i must know!), tag billeder og optage videoer! Inden jeg tog afsted fra stedet her, opdagede jeg ved et tilfælde, et af stykkerne til "Wrath of ages". Det er et ildvækkende opsyn og noget jeg Gilgamesh måske skal tag hånd om senere. Jeg Gilgamesh konkluderer min beretning om dene hændelse." Glory to Cellphone! Episode 2 Momento patruljere Bruxelles og stopper et røveri af en antikhandler. Skurken Grandslam for skåret sine arme af og ender på hospitalet. Episode 3 Gilgamesh, Momento og Risalda-Major Raksha tager hen til det hospital Grandslam befinder sig på. Risalda-Major Raksha læser Grandslam's tanker, mens han ligger i sin hospitalsseng, bedøvet. Episode 4 Army of Sinners for den belgiske regering til at vælge ham, som repræsentant i U.N.C.T. Knightstalker, Xambwe, The Hull og Hyperion tager til AoS Inc. i Bruxelles for at tale med ham. Det viser sig, at AoS er igang med at overtage "frivillige", så han har sin egen private hær. U.N.C.T. pågriber ham og smider ham i en celle, med en meta-collar. UN Agenter Episode 1: Gilgamesh. Risalda-Major Raksha. Ion. Episode 2: Momento. Episode 3: Gilgamesh. Momento. Risalda-Major Raksha.